


Floodwater(WIP)

by MarinaChu



Category: Floodwater
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, WIP, constructive criticism appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaChu/pseuds/MarinaChu
Summary: Talise’ life is perfectly normal before the flood. She has school in the mornings, and Waterborn training in the evenings. One day, however, she gets a sense that something big will happen. And it’s not good. Suddenly, a flood comes from the south and transforms the entire country into an underwater wasteland. All the country’s residents have to move to an underground shelter, Talise with them. Will she ever find out what caused the flood?





	Floodwater(WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time posting on the archive, so please excuse me if some things look weird or there are any typos.  
> So I’m trying to write a book called *Floodwater*, and this is the first draft for it. Any constructive criticism is appreciated in the comments or my DMs. I’ll try to post when I remember to. For now, enjoy!

Talise raised her hand, sweat dripping down her forehead from the strain her power had on her. She was trying to keep a ball of water afloat, which was easier said than done.  
“That’s it, Talise. Focus. Now, shape the water into a shape,” her mentor, Ms. Lilacwood said.  
Talise gritted her teeth as she raised her other arm and tried to make the water turn into something different. A smaller ball of water formed separate from the other ball, and she combined them together to make a shape. Then she continued combining small balls of water until…  
“Well, that’s certainly an interesting shape. Umm… what is it?” Ms. Lilacwood asked Talise, stepping onto the soft sand to look at the water more closely.  
Talise tried to make the shape look better,but it just kept getting worse and worse. Eventually, she lost her concentration entirely, and the water fell onto the sand, splashing both mentor and student.  
“I was trying to make a duck,” Talise told her mentor while lifting water droplets off of her clothes.  
“That explains the wing shapes. You just need to focus more on what you want the water to turn into,” Ms. Lilacwood told Talise. The mentor snapped her fingers and all of the water off of her clothes dissipated.  
“You’re always telling me that.” Talise said, trying not to look jealous as she struggled to lift the water off of her clothes. Ms. Lilacwood put a hand on Talise’ shoulder.  
“Being a Waterborn is definitely the hardest ability. It requires much focus and control. But you were chosen to be a Waterborn for a reason. So you may as well embrace it.”  
Talise looked up at her teacher. “I know. It’s just so much more difficult than all of the other elements seem to be.”  
“It’ll get easier as you get older.” Ms. Lilacwood said as she took her hand off of Talise’ shoulder. “Until then, the most that you can do is practice.”  
Talise nodded, and then went back to drying her clothes.  
“Well, this lesson is over. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ms. Lilacwood said, before walking off the beach.  
Talise muttered a goodbye, and then sighed in defeat. She plopped down on the sand, and watched the waves. “Why couldn’t I have gotten an easier element?” She asked aloud. She looked down at her hands and sighed again. “I wish that things were different,” Talise said as she started drying her brown hair. It was a difficult process when she had so little control over her powers, because she had to lift droplet after droplet out of her hair. Once she was finally done, she stood up, brushed herself off, and started back up the beach. When she got to the top of the stairs that lead to the beach, she stopped to look back at the sunset.  
The last of the sun’s rays were being reflected off of the ocean, while the sky was a blend of oranges and pinks. If Talise painted that moment, she would have called it “A Perfect End to a Frustrating Day.”  
“One day, I will know control. Until then, the most that I can do is practice,``she told herself as she started walking back home.  
~  
When Talise opened the door to her house, she was immediately greeted by her cat rubbing against her legs eagerly. She scratched behind her cat’s ear and he purred.  
“Hey, Stripe. Are you hungry? Do you want some food?” she asked him. He continued rubbing against her legs and she smiled at him. She stood up and went into her dark kitchen.  
“Do you know where everyone else is?” She asked the cat, knowing that he wouldn’t respond. She opened the fridge and got out a can of cat food. She opened it and put the contents inside of Stripe’s bowl. Stripe rubbed against her legs and then went to eat. She smiled as she watched him eat. Then she looked back down at her clothes.  
“Ugh. I’m a mess.” She said as she saw how sandy and dirty her clothes were. Her black collared shirt was covered in sand, and her dark blue jeans were wet at the bottom. Her black combat boots were also wet and covered in sand. Talise sighed and took off her shoes, realizing that her socks were wet as well.  
She walked into her room and pulled out her favorite pair of pajamas. An all-black fuzzy shirt with a matching pair of black pants. She quickly changed out of her wet and sandy clothes, and then looked at herself in the mirror.  
The first thing that she looked at were her bright blue eyes. They were always the first thing that anyone noticed when they saw her face for the first time. Her dark hair made her eyes pop even more. Since she wore such dark clothes all the time, when someone looked at her face, her eyes were like a spotlight on a dark night.  
Her hair was still a little damp from the salty ocean water, but it was not worth a shower. She looked at her reflection a little longer, and noticed that the dark circles under her eyes had become a little darker since the last time she had looked at them.  
With a sigh, she plopped down on her bed and covered her face with her hands.  
“Stupid Waterborn training!” She yelled, frustrated. Then, she heard her door creak open and saw the light switch on.  
“Hey there. How was element practice?” Ren, her older brother asked.  
“Miserable,” Talise replied as she sat up and pulled her hands away from her face.  
“Yeah, I thought so. But don’t worry, it gets better.” He said, and sat down next to her on the bed.  
“That’s what everyone tells me. But so far, it hasn’t gotten any better since I first started practice.” Everyone was required to have element practice after regular school time as soon as they were in middle school. Age eleven had been one of Talise’ worst years because of her element training. Eight years later, and she still couldn’t see a difference.  
“At least you have an easier element than me.” Talise said and looked at her brother. His usually happy expression turned pained for a second before going back to normal.  
“No one’s ability is easy, Tal,” he said to her.  
Talise studied his face for any sign of him sugarcoating the truth. Water was the hardest element to master, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he was trying to make her feel better.  
Ren had always been the better of the two siblings. He was always the model older brother, getting good grades and being popular in school. That is, he was popular. But then, it was revealed that he was a Fireborn and everyone suddenly started avoiding him. Fireborns were considered the most dangerous out of all of the elementborns, because of their impulsive and angry nature.  
As Talise looked at her brother, she could never have seen him being impulsive or angry. He was just so calm and considerate all the time, always caring for her and being kind. Although, sometimes she did wonder how he managed to keep his element a secret for so long. It’s not like he could have faked having another element, right?  
Right?  
“Hello? Earth to Tal?” Ren said, snapping Talise out of her trance.  
“Sorry, I just kind of got lost in thought. What did you say?” Talise asked.  
“I was asking you if you had picked out a subject to major in yet. I know that there are a lot of good ones.”  
Talise was ending her sophomore year of college soon, and she still hadn’t picked a subject to major in. The customary was that you take the first two years of college to explore subjects, and the last two years to focus on one major. Her brother was going to graduate in less than two months, and he had chosen to major in English.  
“Actually, I have.” Talise said, and took out a brochure for her subject of choice from her bedside table.  
“I have chosen to major in history.” She told Ren proudly, and then handed him the brochure.  
“That’s great! I’m so happy for you, Tal.” Ren said, and then wrapped her in a hug.  
“Thanks.” Talise said as she pulled away from the hug.  
“Well, I’ll leave you be. Oh, and also, Mom wanted me to tell you to put any dirty clothes that you have in the wash by ten tonight.” Ren said, getting up from her bed.  
She nodded. “Got it, thanks.”  
“Goodnight, Talise.” Ren said, and walked out her room, closing the door behind him.  
Talise put her dirty clothes in her laundry basket and then looked at the time. It was only seven, so she still had some time before she had to put them in the wash.  
“I think I’ll go draw.” Talise said to herself, and then grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil. She turned the light off in her room, and then walked out. She walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, and opened it, stepping outside.  
The backyard was full of grass, and it had a swing to the right side of it. Roses grew on the edge of the fence, and it was these that Talise chose to draw. She sat down on the swing, and started to draw the roses.  
By the time she finished her drawing, it was already very dark. Although there was a light in the backyard, Talise could still see that the sky was dark.  
“Wow, I didn’t realize that I’ve been here for that long,” Talise said, looking at her watch. It was now nine, two hours from when she had come outside.  
Talise grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and walked inside. She went back to her room, and put her sketchbook on her desk. Then she picked up her laundry basket and went over to the washer to drop it in. After that, she went back to her room and grabbed her tablet.  
“Anything new?” She asked, scrolling through the day’s news. It was always the same; some kind of drama between celebrities, or some kind of change that the president had made.  
Talise sighed, and then turned off her tablet. She laid down onto her bed, and looked at one of the paintings in her room. It was of a cabin in the middle of a snowy landscape. She always thought that it was a metaphor for something, like, “Always stay strong, even in the hardest of times.”  
Talise got off her bed, and went to her bookshelf, selecting a book to reread. She sat at her desk, and started to read the book. When she got to halfway through the book, she stopped, deciding to read the rest the next day.  
“What should I do now?” She asked herself. She looked around her room, and decided to paint on one of her cabinets.  
She got her paint out, and started painting a phoenix on it, because it reminded her of her brother. Majestic, but deadly when it wanted to be. She started by painting the orange for the body. While she waited for the paint to dry, she decided to listen to some music. She put her silver headphones on and connected them to her phone. Talise decided to listen to some rock music.  
Once she was sure that the paint was dry, she started on the details for the feathers. She also continued to listen to music while painting.  
She got about halfway through before she looked at her watch. “Woah, it is really late. I’d better get to sleep.” Talise said to herself. She put her supplies away and then curled up under the covers of her bed. That day had been frustrating, mostly because of her water practice.  
The most that I can do is practice on concentration, and hope that one day it will be easier like everyone tells me, Talise thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
